


Kitty

by Dilicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pet Play, lalondecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is in to some kinky shit. Rose reluctantly goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/gifts).



> EzzyAlpha requested some Lalondecest pet play. I was only so happy to give her what she wanted.

“I can’t believe you were able to convince me to try this.”

“Ah, Rosy, don’t worry! This shit…this shit’s totally between us, ok?”

“I’d rather the rest of the world not know about our torrid love affair, thank you very much.”

“Oh please! It’s the best fuckin’ you’ve gotten in like, forever!”

“You’re the only person I’ve ‘fucked’, Roxy.” There they were, Rose and Roxy. Rose was currently shielding her private bits from Roxy’s prying eyes. The younger Lalonde was mortified. She couldn’t believe her mother/daughter had managed to convince her to do this. Using her obvious feminine wiles against Rose, of course. She sighed; Oh, how susceptible was to certain parts of the anatomy of the female gender, specifically Roxy’s parts

“Hehe, bend over.” Rose bites her lip, her face red with embarrassment as she bends over. “On all fours, hun.” Rose puts herself on her hands and knees, her rump facing Roxy.

“This is-“

“Ah ah ah…kitties can’t talk, now can they?” Rose wants to kick Roxy for this, but, in some way she can’t describe, she is enjoying this.

“M-meow…” As a reward, Roxy pets her, sliding her hand down Rose’s back.

“Rose is such a great kitty…such a pretty kitty…” She muses as she finds Rose’s rump and gropes it. The younger Lalonde gasps, but doesn’t break character. “Purr for me kitty…” Roxy begs as she kneels down to nuzzle her ‘cat’.

She presses her lips against Rose’s neck, leaving wet kisses along her pulse point and jawline. Rose purred unconsciously, Roxy’s lips having that effect on her. She began to paw at the older Lalonde’s breasts, desperately wanting to make her feel good. Roxy took her hands and placed them on her lap, shushing her.

“My kitty’s gettin’ a little too frisky for Mama. Maybe she needs some …’relief’. Rose face flushed; Roxy calling herself Mama caused a twang of pleasure to strike her loins.

Roxy took Rose’s shoulders and laid her down to the floor, gazing upon the younger Lalonde’s body. She began to glide her hands between Rose’s breasts, down to her navel, and stopping right above her core. “Oh my, kitty’s pretty wet.”

“M-mew…” Rose’s pathetic mewl only turned Roxy on more. She slipped a finger inside Rose, who gasped at the sensation of being entered. It was something she never got used to, entering someone. Sometimes, she wished she had a dick, just so she could feel Rose’s inner walls squeezing against her hypothetical member. She’s drools at the thought as she slips another finger inside.

Rose gasped as Roxy’s fingers probed her, exploring her. Rose just wanted to jump on top of the older Lalonde, kiss her, make her feels as good as she feels right now. But she can’t. That’s against the rules.

Roxy takes a nipple in her mouth, suckling on it as Rose writhes in ecstasy. With her free hand, she massages Rose’s other breast, tweaking and pinching the nipple from time to time. Her other hand begins to thrust in and out of her, curling her fingers. each time she enters.

Rose’s moans got louder and louder as Roxy continued. She slowly lost control of her body, her fingers grasping at anything she could grab a hold of. Gasps escape her, panting as she bucks her hips to Roxy’s rhythm. It’s becoming too much for her. She’s reaching her breaking point. At this point, Roxy stops playing with her nipple and whispers in her ear.

“Cum for me, kitty.”

That’s it. The floodgates open and she finally climaxes. Her body becomes limp as she rides out the waves of pleasure. Roxy watches this happen, a smile of her face. She licks Rose’s essence off her hand, enjoying her unique taste.

As Rose finally calms down, she looks at Roxy, her eyes half lidded, her body tired.

“That was…amazing.”

“Haha, of course it was, hun. Man, I need a drink.” Roxy gets up from the floor, walking to the kitchen to make herself a margarita. Rose lay there, exhausted from what Roxy put her through. As a smile began to crawl onto her face, Rose thinks about what just occurred. This may be morally wrong, but it felt oh so very right.


End file.
